Ten Points in Time
by Keito-san
Summary: IPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE!  Well, my stab at it anyway. Please read and approve. :  Rated T for ONE swear word.


**iPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stops when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**A/N: Yes I know there's ten billion of these. But they're fun.**

* * *

><p><em>Feelings Show <em>Colbie Callait

Rory could see the way she looked at him. That dopey smile she got around him. It aggravated him so much. Rory loved her, with all his heart. He had died for her! Protected her for thousands of years. What does he get? Her falling in love with another man. He couldn't help but have his fists clench and his jaw clench.

"Hey, what's wrong Rory?"

"Nothing."

She kissed him, and held his face. "Please, love tell me."

Tears shone in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>The Kraken<em> Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest

It was lurking around them. All three could feel it. A terrible, lurking beastie that could kill them.

"C'mon show yourself," the doctor yelled into the night.

A quick flash of horrible ugliness came and went. A man down. A scream pierced the night.

"Had enough yet, Time Lord?"

"Show yourself!"

Another flash and scream. Amy clung to Rory.

"All in due time Doctor."

The beastie was still lurking.

* * *

><p><em>#36 <em>Dave Matthews Band

Rory remembered the first time he realized Amy was not just a friend, but a rather a friend who was a girl. A _growing_ girl. An awkward one, teased to this day about the raggedy doctor. It was at a school dance. She stood in a corner in a pretty emerald dress that made her look... amazing. His stomach did a flip flop and he grew queasy, nervous, and sweaty. Really sweaty. He wondered what it would be like to hold her as they danced.

He nearly puked.

_She's your friend!_ a little voice said.

_But she's pretty._

_It's wrong!_

His legs started to walk and his mind protested further until he was right in front of her.

"Hullo Rory."

"Uh, hey there, Amelia."

"Amelia? Since when do you call me Amelia? Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine umm. So... So why aren't you dancing?"

"I don't enjoy doing it alone. Why aren't you?"

"Same reason I guess..."

An awkward silence fell between them. It was uncomfortable and both shifted, avoiding each others eyes. The DJ announced a slow song.

"So uh, A-Amy-"

"Yes?"

"W-would you like to dance?"

"... Alright? Better than standing here looking like idiots."

They walked out on the dance floor amongst the couples and stood apart from each other. Rory didn't know where to place his hands. Her shoulders? No, that was awkward. Her waist? No, too personal. He settled on her shoulders and she laughed. His knees grew week. She took his hands and placed thim on her waist. She moved close and he could smell her perfume. They swayed back and forth (as most awkward teenagers do in this situation). She smiled and leaned her face up to him.

"This is nice," she whispered. He kissed her. She didn't move.

"Oh. Oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

Her lips met his. _This is nice,_ he thought.

_(AN: This version of the song is live and nearly 13 minutes long. That's why this one is long.)_

* * *

><p><em>Rude Boy <em>Rihanna

Amy was in a down right nasty mood. So nasty the Doctor quite literately flew out of every room she came in. Rory went to bed early hoping to avoid her. He heard her open the door and slam it behind her. He felt her presence near his bed.

"You!" She screamed. _Oh fuck, _ he thought. She flew into the bed and pinned him underneath him.

"We haven't had sex in weeks!" She screamed, ripping off her clothes and his clothes. "You! Me! NOW!"

She was quite happy afterwards.

* * *

><p><em>Alone and Forsaken <em>Dave Matthews and Neil Young

The Doctor was quite happy about where they were heading now. He called it the Greenlands, land of the Yolmitaea, shapeshifters. It was beautiful he said. Relaxing.

Yet destruction met his eyes when he opened the TARDIS door. The once lush meadows were yellow and shriveled. In the dead meadow a battle raged. Blood bathed the field.

"What happened here?" He whispered.

"We are at war, Doctor," said a young woman with wings. "It happened just after you left. The Queen was quite smitten with you."

* * *

><p><em>Deck the Halls <em>Harry Connick, Jr.

Christmas in the TARDIS was quite special. Everything was decked out in holly and mistletoe was strung all over the place. The Doctor was in a quite right mood, running around in a Santa suit (still kept the bow tie). He sang Christmas tunes at the top of his lungs. All four (River had managed to drop by) sat around the Christmas tree exchanging presents. Happy and warm for now.

* * *

><p><em>Finale <em>Cabaret

"Wilkomen to Germany, Mr... Sorry. Doctor."

This was it. He was entering Germany at the end of the world. For some reason he couldn't help singing, under his breath. "Wilkomen, bienvenue, welcome... Bliebe, reste, stay." He could see the flags everywhere. But everyone seemed to think everything was beautiful. But the black on what hugged by red made his hearts beat fast with anger. That's when he saw it. The line of poor, hungry men, women, and children lined up.

He cried.

* * *

><p><em>Life is Wonderful <em>Jason Mraz

The Doctor was on one of his rants.

"Life is just so amazing! It takes a thought to make a word. Words lead to actions. It takes work to make anything work! IT'S WONDERFUL!"

Rory turned to Amy, "Do you ever stop to wonder if he smokes pot? And maybe we're all on one bad trip?"

"We can't have light with dark or hot without cold! YOU CAN'T POLISH SOMETHING WITH OUT DUST?"

The Doctor burst into a fit of laughter at this and had to sit before he fell.

"More often than you think," Amy replied. The Doctor got up and kissed Rory full on the mouth.

"LIFE IS WONDERFUL!"

* * *

><p><em>Alligator Pie <em>Dave Matthews Band

They were all sitting around a campfire in the Rebel Camp. The young woman finally introduced herself as Princess Kethlian, daughter of the ferocious Queen, leader of the Rebels. The Doctor looked forlorn, sad almost, just staring at the fire.

Suddenly, a musician started play a mourning song, that slowly turned into a live jive. All around them started to stand, crying at first then begining to dance with the music. Slow to fast. Sad to joy. The princess stood and took the Doctor's hand.

"Come Doctor, I've heard stories about how you love to dance."

* * *

><p><em>I Have Friends in Holy Spaces <em>Panic at the Disco

"I know you," Doctor said whispered sadly. "You were so beautiful. We were friends."

"More than friends, Doctor," hissed the Queen, barring her talons.

"We used to dance in the rain. You were the moon."

"You were my sun. When you left, all I had was darkness."

* * *

><p><em>(Should I expand on any? Please tell me in the comments!)<em>


End file.
